Tangled Web
by SeraphimXII
Summary: Azazel was sent out to find a special child. In Mary he was promised Sam but found Dean. Destiny is about to come to it's head with a few twists and turns along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Title- **Tangled Web

**Series- **_Supernatural_

**Disclaimer-** I do not own.

**Warning(s)-** SPOILERS

**Character(s)/Pairing(s)-** Dean

**Rating- **K+

His mommy always said that angels were looking out for him. When she'd tell him she'd get this look in her eyes, like she was remembering something. Looking down at him but not seeing him. She said it with such conviction. It was the one thing she never wavered on. For some reason he thought it was her way of saying she'd always be there for him. That she was his angel. So he'd smile and she smiled, and it seemed like it was their secret. Daddy didn't know, and as far as he saw, Sammy never received the same bed time ritual. So it really felt like a secret.

That made him happy.

The night that everything changed. He didn't think so anymore.

He woke, bright green eyes shooting open, sleep simply gone. Looking around his room, he rolled off his bed before padding towards the dimmed hallway. For some reason his mommy never kept the house completely dark. Even when he told her it was okay. He wasn't afraid of the night. She simply smiled at him.

He didn't want to wake his mommy; she needed her rest to take care of Sammy. So he immediately went to his little brothers room. He liked watching him sleep. He couldn't wait until Sammy was old enough to play. Then he could show Josh that he had a little brother too.

Turning into the open doorway he froze. Breathe catching in his throat at the person standing over Sammy's crib. This wasn't daddy. The person turned it's head and he was confronted with yellow-eyes. Surprise clearly etched in the strangers face.

He didn't speak. He wanted to call for his mommy. But couldn't. Fear worming it's way through his body.

"Dean?" his mommy called from behind him. He didn't move. "Dean why aren't you-..."

She caught sight of the man.

"You." she gasped.

And it was the strangest he'd ever heard his mommy sound.

"Mary, Mary, Mary." the man tutted. The gravelly tone making him flinch. Mommy was suddenly pinned to the wall, sliding up ever slowly. He looked between the two adults confused and scared. What was happening? His mommy didn't look at him. She only had eyes for the man. "Two children?"

The man was confused, but he was hiding it with an amused smirk. His yellow-eyes seemed to brighten.

He thinks his mommy was trying to say something but couldn't, glancing over at him with pleading eyes before looking back to the intruder. He didn't understand but he inched backwards nonetheless. He needed to get his daddy.

"aht." the man spoke, lifting a hand. And then he couldn't move. But it wasn't because he was scared this time. The yellow-eyes turned to him before a quick glance to his mommy who was now on the ceiling. "You surprise me Mary. I knew there was a reason I liked you."

He started to shiver, feeling a chill creep up his spine as the man grew closer. Still he couldn't move. He thinks it's the man's fault.

"Dean." The man breaths, kneeling down to his level. He doesn't like how the man's talking to him like he knows him. "I have to admit. I'm sensing some strong mojo coming off you boy."

Mommy seems frozen on the ceiling. Like a doll. He doesn't like that.

"To think, all this time I thought you're mommy only had little Sammy over there." He continues casually. "Cause- you know- that's how my deals work. One wish. One baby. Voila, equal exchange. No more no less... I won't get into the details."

He still hasn't made a noise yet. Mostly because he doesn't want to. The man keeps staring at him. Like his mom does when she says Angels are watching over him; looking but not seeing. The stranger stands up suddenly, spinning and walking back to the crib. He's looking back up at mommy again.

"Well, Mary. I believe I must make a change of plans. It was good seeing you again."

Whatever was holding mommy up is gone now and she hurtles to the floor. Not soon after fire erupts where she was being held, spreading across the ceiling. Mommy struggles to get up.

"_Mary!_"

He whips his head towards the hallway. His daddy's coming. He almost feels relieved because maybe daddy could make the man go away.

"Dean." Mommy whimpers. He looks back over into the room, only to be met with a dark trench coat.

"Say goodbye to Mommy and little Sammy, Dean."

He looks up and the last thing he sees are yellow-eyes.

He still feels cold.

_A/N_

_Le sigh... this is actually a plot bunny that wouldn't leave me alone. _

_You ever realize that out of all Azazel's chosen Sam is the only one who has a sibling? An older one at that? I figured that when Ole yellow eyes made his deals he was to get the firstborn- who were going to be born in exactly ten years. So Dean shouldn't have existed, yeah? _

_Some answers to possible questions:_

_There shall be spoilers possibly up to the end of Season 5. Things are going to change. Things are going to stay the same. Rating will go up._

_Questions that don't have answers right now:_

_Is the Apocalypse still going to come around?Is Dean still alive? What's going to happen next? When's the next update going to come along?_

_Read and review plz!_

_XII_


	2. Chapter 2

Dean woke feeling achy and to the distinct smell of sulfur. Which was horribly annoying, but then completely expected since it was the first time in a long time that he slept in a bed. And he was never without his two bodyguards. Before this, he spent a week just driving around in a car, only stopping for gas and when he needed to eat.

For the passed 5 years, after Dean turned 9, Azazel had been keeping him on the move. Moving him place to place after a few months here and there. He didn't understand the need though to drive clear across the country. What was wrong with just a state over? Meg and Chris would only shrug, just as out of the loop as he was. They were his one constant. Like his older siblings, except they were demon's, they had to possess people, and they didn't really like him. But they'd been with him since Azazel had handed him over at four years old. He'd assumed that before then he traveled with Azazel. Or he'd been with his mom, who he didn't really remember.

Now at the tender age of 14, when others were going to school with their normal lives, he was learning the shit that really mattered. Like Latin. He was fluent. He wasn't allowed saying Cristo for obvious reasons, and he wasn't allowed to learn exorcisms. Everything else was fair game, and he soaked it up like a sponge. Jam packed with knowledge and theories. He wasn't allowed to hunt, as much as he wanted to, and as much as he wanted to ask, he didn't. Mostly on the account that the one time he was about to ask (at ten) Meg hadn't even looked up from the TV program and responded like so.

"Don't even think about it twerp."

Which was preferable to what Chris's reply could have been.

"No. Now fuck off."

That coupled with a whack upside the head. Which sucked no matter the responses. He hoped it was just because they thought he was too young.

Getting out of bed he went about his usual morning routine (when they were staying in a house) before heading downstairs for something to eat. Freshly showered he was greeted with Meg trying and failing to make pancakes. Chris no where in sight. Which was a shame seeing as he hadn't gotten the chance to check out the guys new look. He'd been too tired and it been too dark to take anything in last night. They were now wearing the meat suits of Ashley and Derek Page. A pair of cute newlyweds who thought they'd start fresh somewhere new and out of place in Sault Ste. Marie Michigan, Canada just a stone's throw away. He was their live-in nephew for some reason or another. At least that's the story he was told to stick to if ever asked. Grabbing some juice and toast, he completely ignored Meg, who hadn't looked up to acknowledge him anyway, and went back upstairs. Chris must of been getting rid of their other older looking meat suits.

So left alone with just his own company to keep- cause like hell they'd allow him to play with anyone- he cracked open his favorite book. It was old, the leather binding was frayed threatening to fall apart despite the copious amounts of tape added to reinforce it. It used to be a hunter's, before he bit the bullet. It was the guy's journal, in chronological order from when he started hunting, including the how and why. It read like a freaking manual filled with every possible supernatural baddie out there. Which included demon's. It was actually how he figured out Meg and Chris were demon's. He'd always known they were different and at one time he'd even wondered why he wasn't the same. This book thankfully cleared some shit up but also brought about some new questions. the hunter had obviously been talking about the run of the mill demon's. Ones like Meg and her brother who had black eyes. But what about demon's with different eye color? How do you get different eye colors? Like Azazel's yellow-ones? Did different eye color mean different status? He mentally berated himself for that one. Okay it obviously did. But how did you get them? And why was he so special he couldn't have stayed with his mom? Dean didn't know how to answer that particular question. Demon's were confusing. Demon's with an agenda even more so.

Sighing he sunk into his mattress. It was weird being human living with them. Felt like he was the odd one out.

...

Mary sat at one of the more secluded tables at the Roadhouse. John skimming through old newspaper reports trying to distract himself with the cold trail they found themselves in. They'd been so close. The signs only a town away. But like the others just mere taunts. Sam sat in the back room with Ellen's girl Jo. With a bar full of hunters, it was the safest place the blond Winchester felt her son could be. The passed 9 years were hard on Mary, on her family. Filled with self-hate and mockery. Neither adult placing the blame. Both ready to take it upon themselves. She knew the truth though. And it tore at her cause she brought this on herself. Why the hell did she think she could run away from this life? To ignore it completely? That she'd be able to do what so few others had tried? How the hell could she have forgotten about the damn deal? How could she have been so... so _stupid_?

"'nother shot there hun?" Ellen asked sauntering over with a bottle of jack in hand.

Bringing herself out of her thoughts Mary looked up with a wane smile. "That'd be great."

"John?"

"Sure." he mumbled distracted. Something catching his interest.

"What is it John?" Mary asked leaning forward. Ellen doing the same.

"I think I've found something."

_A/N_

_XD I updated another story! CHEER! How do you like it? I was originally just going to end it at Dean but I thought what the hell. So you got Mary and the fam at the Roadhouse. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading and reviewing would be awesome! _

_XII  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Couple Missing after Duplex Fire, 3 Dead**

The paper was a week old. What had caught John's attention hadn't been the headline. Leaning forward, brown eyes squinting, his gaze locked on something in the photo. The picture was a candid shot of a Victorian house property, of firefighters trying to gain control of the blazing inferno, and of the astonished onlookers in varying states of anguish and morbid curiosity.

"The sonova bitch," John growled heatedly, trembling from a barely contained rage.

Mary walked over, frown in place. Looking over the headline briefly before glancing over the pictured scene. Her mossy greens immediately fell on what caught her husbands attention.

"Where is this?" Mary asked, voice even, eyes locked on the man with Yellow Eyes.

Ellen, set down the bottle, leaning over to get a better look.

"That paper there is from Norfolk, just three hours north of here," she replied, watching the hunting couple, ready to offer help anyway she can.

Green and brown met, before Mary turned to the Harvelle, an unasked question in her eyes.

"Sam's more than welcome to stay awhile, you know that," Ellen voiced, picking up the bottle. John got up walking to the one of the back rooms Jo and Sam were in. Ellen gripped the blonds shoulder before picking up the empty glasses and heading back to her bar. Bill handing off a case to some hunter who'd been asking about one. Mary and John left without another word. Sam's carefree laugh could be heard faintly along with her little girls.

...

Meg had succeeded in making her pancakes. After placing them neatly on a plate with the works, she threw them out plate and all. It's not like she intended to eat them. Even if she wanted to eat something she'd go for something better than pancakes. In any case, she mostly did it for something to do. Five fucking years dragging this kid across the States and even parts of Canada was bullshit. Especially having to learn other ways in which to amuse herself that didn't include random killing sprees and chaos. The first and last time she'd tried to release some stress, Family Winchester had almost caught them due to some good luck. It was a complete waste of time in her opinion. The brat shone like a freaking beacon. _That,_ above any reason, should have been enough to kill the boy. But no. Her father seemed to have other ideas. Ideas he didn't feel she needed to know about.

"Looks like we'll be here awhile," Chris stated coming in with a blast of cool morning air. A frown settled firmly on the meat suits face.

"You've talked with father?" the blonde growled, cherubic-like face pinched with annoyance, arms crossing at the insinuated meeting or other.

"Something Big has taken interest and Azazel wants us to carve these symbols along the exterior walls," He continued on as if she hadn't said anything, dropping a pad of paper onto the table with an ominous thud. "We can't risk moving him anymore."

Meg dropped her arms, one reaching for the thin pad. The first page filled with some obscure symbol; one she hadn't ever come across before. Flipping the pages, revealed a different symbol, all similar- each just as foreign as the first. Her annoyance bled away to genuine confusion. She looked over to her sibling, the book hanging limply from her fingers.

"_These_ are _warding _sigils aren't they?" she hissed out, blue eyes flicking over to the staircase making sure the Brat wasn't eavesdropping.

Chris looked away, leaning almost leisurely against the counter. "He said to get on it ASAP." He rolled his head towards her, normal brown eyes catching hers instantly.

"Brat! Stay in the house!" Meg hollered walking to the door her brother had entered only moments ago, book gripped tightly in her hand. Chris followed right after.

Dean stood on the top landing listening as the back door slammed shut. He'd been about to head down so he could see how Chris looked now. To see how he changed the meat suits appearance. But the sudden change he felt from the kitchen stopped him cold... warding? He cruised back into his bedroom, opening up the Hunter's journal as he went, his eyes quickly skimming the pages. What was bigger than a Demon? Half way through the book he gave up, putting the journal on the side table. Green lingering on the mangled book. There wouldn't be anything new. He'd already read over it enough to memorise the more interesting of stuff. And something bigger than a Demon would have fallen in that category.

He brushed his hand through his hair, sighing.

Not that he'd admit it, but this scared him a bit. He felt tense, and that hadn't happened in a long while. Which in retrospect was understandable GIVEN that they _were_ freaking _warding_ the place against something that _Azazel _was concerned about. So yeah, Dean thought he deserved to feel a bit anxious. Not that he didn't trust Meg and Chris to not be there for him when it counted. Those two may not like him all that much. The three of them may even wear on eachothers nerves when in the same room for no other reason then being in close proximity, but they were as reliable as they came. The one and only time he'd actually needed their help, they brought it in spades. Their form of help, as brutal as it was, had disolved any doubt he might of had before then. The only thing he had to really say from the experience? Demon's he got. Humans were just crazy. He didn't understand them. And he didn't think he really wanted to. But anyway, the point was, aside from them, the journal was his go to for supernatural beings and with them_ both_ in the dark it was a little more than unsettling.

Flopping onto the bed he let his eyes roam his new room, taking in the surroundings like he hadn't been able to the night before. Aside from the cozy furnishings he caught sight of a four rowed bookcase. The books in question were, surprisingly enough, more than he what expected from the original couple. Books ranging from a variety of heavy topics, as few as there were. With nothing better to do he walked over to it and sat down getting comfortable. The top row held the bigger volumes and as he skimmed the titles one to catch his attention above the rest. The Bible. For a moment he didn't do anything. The shock of actually seeing one was almost panic worthy. If there were to be any Icons of the this particular faith were to be found, let alone the actual Book, it usually was made gone as soon as it was noticed.

Getting up he strained his hearing to see if Meg and Chris were done with the warding. Hearing nothing of interest he quietly shut the door before heading back to the corner and getting a closer look at the forbidden item. A feeling of childish rebellion tingled his nerves as he flipped open the cover. Taking in the words like the deprived knowledge sponge he was, he quickly became engrossed with the story. One of his hands absently fiddling with the pendant Azazel had given him before he was handed off to the ones outside. A cool little symbol that was for protection.

He'd said it was Enochian. Which just sounded cool, right?

_A/N_

_xD So thank PsychoticNari for this update. :) The review, as short as it was amused me. lol I just pictured these two cute little things- one attacking the other one down, shaking the hell out of it, demanding an update, it was too cute, so I decided to write. It took awhile to find the groove but I did and this came about! I'm honestly surprised at these turn of events. Originally I was going to introduce someone that would have befriended Dean. *shrug* meh. _

_So! How do you like? Good? Bad? o_o should I work on trying to make my chapters longer? _

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!_

_XII_


End file.
